The wearable smart electronic products have grown up gradually, have provided increasingly rich functions for people, and have changed the modern life style greatly. A smart wearable device is arranged with a smart operating system therein, and can be connected to the network, thereby being capable of implementing various functions, e.g. telephone, short message, email, photo, music etc. Smart wearable devices in the market currently have not been integrated with the contactless payment function yet.